Markidur
by LuthCi
Summary: Nah, mari kita tidur. Kalau kata Naruto, Markidur. / Sakura memecahkan tawa kecilnya, "kau makin lama ketularan menyebalkannya Naruto, tahu." / Yuk, tidur.


Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil apapun dari fanfic ini. Warning, ini fanfic super gak penting, makasih.

.

.

_( —Nah, mari kita tidur. Kalau kata Naruto— )_

—_**Markidur**_

Oleh **LuthCi**

**.**

**.**

_Cklek—_

—_blam!_

Seorang pria masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan kepala sedikit tertunduk. Tidak terlalu tertunduk, sebenarnya. Hanya saja pria ini, Sasuke Uchiha, tidak biasa berjalan dengan dagu tidak terangkat tinggi, tapi kini dagunya sedang tidak terangkat dan bahunya tidak terlalu tegap, tanda ia merasa sedikit (_atau sangat_) lelah.

Menapak masuk beberapa langkah, Sasuke kini mengerling ke kiri, menemukan istrinya yang tengah duduk di meja makan dengan tumpukan kertas dan pena di tangan kanannya sembari melihatnya dengan alis sedikit mengerut.

"_Tadaima."_

"_Okaeri_," ujar wanita itu, Sakura, dengan senyuman teduhnya (bahkan dalam senyuman teduh itu pun tergambar garis kelelahan di sana). Sasuke membalas senyuman itu dengan senyuman lainnya, lebih tipis, tentu saja.

Kini ia langkahkan kakinya mendekati Sakura, menarik bangku di sebelahnya dan duduk di sana. "Kau pasti lelah sekali," ujar Sakura sambil mengelus-elus punggung Sasuke yang begitu kaku dengan telapak tangannya. Entah sebuah sihir atau hanya permainan psikologis, Sasuke merasakan kelelahannya sedikit luntur dalam setiap gesekan yang telapak tangan Sakura buat dengan punggungnya. Ia memejamkan mata, berkonsentrasi merasakan sapuan pada punggungnya yang sedang mengusir keletihannya. "Kau tidur saja duluan, Sasuke-_kun_."

"_Hm_." Hanya gumaman yang Sakura terima. Kini mata Sasuke terbuka dan Sasuke menatap Sakura dari sudut matanya (belum mengubah arah duduknya karena masih ingin punggungnya dielus lembut oleh Sakura), "kau selesaikan pekerjaanmu dulu."

"Masih banyak laporan yang harus kubuat," ujar Sakura demi meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa sebaiknya ia tidur lebih dulu saja. Namun, Sasuke hanya membulatkan mulutnya sedikit—tanda tidak membeli alasan yang Sakura tawarkan. "Ini masih lama, _lho_, selesainya," imbuhnya lagi.

Sasuke mengangguk, "kerjakanlah kalau begitu."

Sakura tahu Sasuke adalah orang yang keras kepala, di mana sekali ia bilang 'iya' maka akan selalu 'iya', dan 'tidak' maka akan selalu 'tidak'. Untuk malam ini, keras kepala seorang Sasuke sepertinya terasa agak menyebalkan (walau agak lucu juga).

"Yasudah," ujarnya sebelum menarik tangannya dari punggung Sasuke dan kembali memegang pena untuk melanjutkan laporannya.

Sasuke merapatkan bibirnya sedikit lebih kencang, menahan senyum karena akhirnya ia yang menang dalam perdebatan kecil mereka malam ini. Kini ia sandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran bangku dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada seraya menumbukkan pandangannya pada Sakura yang tengah bekerja. Ia akan menunggu hingga Sakura selesai mengerjakan laporannya. Berapa lama kira-kira? Satu jam? Dua jam—?

"—jangan pandangi aku, aku tidak bisa konsentrasi," ujarnya sebelum melirik dari sudut matanya, lalu benar-benar menoleh seutuhnya. "Kau tahu, kan, kalau wajahmu itu tampan?" Sakura menghela napas sembari tersenyum, "aku tidak bisa konsentrasi kalau ditatap dengan wajah setampan itu, Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura sudah sangat mengantuk dan lelah. Hal kecil yang dapat diributkan semacam ini cukup menghiburnya dari rasa mengantuk walau hanya sesaat—dan sepertinya Sasuke pun menganggap hal ini juga sebagai hiburan, terbukti dengan dirinya yang kini malah meletakkan siku di atas meja dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada tangan sambil menatap Sakura intens. Sakura memecahkan tawa kecilnya, "kau makin lama ketularan menyebalkannya Naruto, tahu."

Tatapan lelah yang menajam menjadi barang tukar yang Sakura dapatkan dari kalimat yang baru saja ia ujarkan. Sasuke tidak akan terima dianggap seperti Naruto, tentu saja, sebagaimana Naruto juga tidak akan menerima jika disamakan dengan Sasuke—sebuah hukum dasar yang lucu bagi Sakura. Sasuke lalu menegakkan duduknya seraya menghela napas, "aku harus berhenti bergaul dengannya," ujarnya kemudian.

Sakura menahan kikikkan gelinya karena pernyataan Sasuke yang jelas adalah hal yang tidak mungkin, "memangnya bisa?"

Melirik Sakura sejenak, "diusahakan," Sasuke pun menjawab. Hanya bergurau, tentu saja. Mana mungkin ia akan berhenti bergaul dengan Naruto?—mana bisa. Tangan Sasuke kini terangkat untuk menepuk punggung Sakura lembut, "lanjutkanlah," ujarnya sebelum mengarahkan posisi duduknya untuk memunggungi Sakura. Kini lengan kanannya bersandar pada sandaran bangku sambil melipat tangan di dada, mengerling jam dinding sejenak, matanya terpejam kemudian, ia akan menunggu Sakura sembari tidur saja sepertinya.

Ia merasakan sapuan lembut di punggungnya sesaat, sebelum samar-samar kesadarannya menghilang dimakan rasa kantuk yang sejak tadi menyerang.

.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha perlahan membuka sebelah matanya dengan sangat berat yang kemudian disusul dengan sebelah mata lainnya. Mengerling pada jam dinding, Sasuke melihat sudah dua jam berlalu sejak ia memejamkan mata tadi. Dengan agak kaku kepalanya menoleh untuk melihat apa yang Sakura lakukan dan ternyata masih menemukan Sakura dengan pena di tangan dan sibuk menulis laporan.

Pandangan Sakura kini terarah pada Sasuke yang menatapnya. Kedua alis Sakura bertaut, tanda ia mengeluh atas sikap Sasuke yang memaksakan diri menemaninya menulis laporan, padahal akan lebih nyaman jika Sasuke tidur di kamar terlebih dahulu. Namun, Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke, walau sudah menerima pandangan alis bertaut Sakura, Sasuke malah kembali memunggungi Sakura dan memejamkan mata. Bersikeras untuk menunggu Sakura saja.

Sakura menghela napas panjang atas sikap Sasuke. Kembali ia temukan tangannya menyapu lelah di punggung Sasuke sebelum memegang pena lagi pada lima detik setelahnya.

.

.

.

Kali ini satu jam berlalu.

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk mengusir kantuk usai menatap jam dinding. Lagi, dengan kaku kepalanya menoleh untuk melihat keadaan Sakura yang ternyata kini sudah terlelap di atas meja dengan masih menggenggam pena di tangannya dengan tegak. Sasuke meregangkan otot-ototnya sesaat, lalu memutar posisi duduknya untuk menghadap Sakura.

_Pasien kamar 403, Morizaki Kuro, mengalami perkembangan membaik pada otaknya yang kini mulai mengantuk hingga tertid—_

Mengulum senyum geli, Sasuke menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. Beginilah seseorang yang memaksakan diri menulis hingga tertidur, sudah dijamin kalimatnya akan berakhir dengan sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, merasa terhibur dengan apa yang baru saja ia baca.

Perlahan, Sasuke menarik pena yang ada di tangan Sakura dan meletakkannya di meja. Kini kedua tangannya sudah dalam posisi siaga untuk membopong Sakura ke dalam kamar. Sama sekali tidak menemukan kesulitan dalam prosesnya karena tubuh Sakura sendiri reflek menyamankan diri pada kedua tangan Sasuke—sudah terbiasa dengan hangat serta aroma tubuh Sasuke, sekalipun dalam tidurnya.

Menaiki tangga, Sasuke pun lalu membuka pintu kamar mereka dan meletakkan Sakura pada salah satu sisi ranjang. Kali ini baru agak kesulitan karena Sakura masih ingin berada di dekapan Sasuke, sepertinya. Usai membuat Sakura sibuk menyamankan diri dengan bantal dalam tidurnya, Sasuke pun berjalan memutar ranjang untuk tidur di sisi lain—dan menarik tali yang terhubung dengan lampu di langit-langit kamar mereka.

_Ctak._

Dan kegelapan pun menemukan tempatnya di kamar mereka berdua bersamaan dengan helaan napas letih Sasuke yang terdengar samar.

_Nah, kalau kata Naruto, markidur_—batin Sasuke sesaat sebelum mengerutkan alis. _Uh_, ia sepertinya harus benar-benar mempertimbangkan pertemanannya dengan Naruto.

.

.

_Yuk, tidur._

.

* * *

**Selesai**_**.**_

Udah saya bilang kan fanficnya gak penting? *author ambil bantal dan selimut, geleper di kasur*

Selamat tidur...saran dan masukan diterima…feel free untuk memberikan komentar… *tepar*

**[Story only**: 1049 **words]**


End file.
